sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mormon Woods
Mormon Woods 'was a prominent location featured inside the continent of Soumerca, Mobius. It was featured inside Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Treacherous and forgotten, Mormon Woods was a coniferous forest that once surrounded an ancient civilization before the location was cursed by the original Ancient Walkers in an attempt to suppress the Twilight Shard, the embodiment of darkness, and keep it away from the population. ''Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Ecology and Climate Because of unfavorable conditions, one can wonder how such location still retained ecological life. Most of the environment was covered with immense, black-colored trees that were large enough to cover the skies, making sunlight unreachable down the grassy lands. It is located southeast of Snowbound Zone. Mormon Woods once was home to many creatures, including a mysterious civilization. However, because of the airborne poisonous miasma that was placed there, the forest's animals and residents experienced complete extinction. Because it was mostly lifeless, Mormon Woods was also unnervingly silent. It began leaving many trails of negative Chaos energy and skeletons around. Unfortunately, in Twilight Whispers, the entire location was decimated in an explosion of energy. History and Appearances Mormon Woods was once an ancient coniferous forest that existed since the times of the Mobosaurs. It was home to many colossal creatures that roamed around the environment's large trees. Located inside southeastern Soumerca, many considered such place to be extremely dangerous. Despite its unfavorable conditions, a mysterious civilization was thought to be reside there. Since it was technologically advanced, the civilization was known for its abundance of traps that were placed there with the intention of keeping wild animals and intruders away. Because of their traps' efficiency, however, even members of such population fell upon them and perished on occasion. The forest's important role in the aftermath of the ancient battle of the Golden Champion and the Twilight Shard is mentioned in the Book of Shadows. To isolate and suppress the embodiment of darkness' power, the Ancient Walkers left it hidden in such forest's deepest chamber and place an ominous curse on the environment so no mortal could ever come close to it and use its power. However, because of the curse, in actuality an airborne poisonous miasma, Mormon Woods' animals and residents experienced complete extinction. Only bones remained and the forest grew silent... In modern-times, the knowledge about Twilight Shard's true location and a chant to temporarily reverse the curse was recently found by the leader of the Nightmare Seekers, Madam Weiss. For thousands of years, Mormon Woods finally received treacherous visitors, so it reacted accordingly... Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Notable Locations There were multiple locations of note within Mormon Woods. * '''Mysterious Civilization's Temple: The remains of an ancient population. It has dozen of puzzle-like traps that were one placed there to keep intruders away. * Deepest Chamber: The deepest location of the forest, as well as a dormant Twilight Shard's residence. It featured broken pillars of gray stone and a big altar where the crystal resided. Notable Inhabitants There were multiple inhabitants of note within Mormon Woods. * Mysterious Civilization: A technologically-advanced society of Mobosaurs. Because of the poisonous miasma, it suffered complete extinction. * Twilight Shard: The dormant embodiment of darkness and primary figure of the Nightmare Seekers. It was trapped there ever since ancient times before it reawakened through the Dark One. ** Vices: The vengeful spirits of the deceased members of the Nightmare Seekers that were abandoned by their leader and fell to their doom. Fun Facts * The forest name coincidentally shares its name with a real-life religion. ** Mormon Woods' name, however, was the alteration of the greed demon's name: Mammon. * It bears a striking resemblance to the Forbidden Forest from Harry Potter. Category:Locations